The Pains of a Woman
by Lily-Max
Summary: When Cartman bullies the new girl, she accidentally turns Kyle into a girl. While trying to find a way to reverse the curse, could something spark between the fat ass and the Jew?
1. The New Girl

_Yo, dudes! Sorta new at writing a shipping fic. Why not do it on my fav couple Cartman/Kyle? Just so no one get averted in the story, yes there is an OC here, and no, she is not going to paired with ANYONE. In fact, she's just there to keep the plot going. If you don't like OCs, even if she's not the main character, just click the back button. Thank you. Anyway enough of my rambling, on to the story!_

**The Pains of a Woman**

**The New Girl**

She sighed as she got off the car. Her mother waved her goodbye, as if trying to reassure her on her first day of her new school. She gave her mother a small fake smile as she waved back. She saw her mother then drove away, the car getting smaller and smaller until it was out of sight. She sighed again. She hated it when she was alone at an unfamiliar place. She turned around, her boots squeaking as she did so.

'So, this is the place huh?' she thought. The school sign read SOUTH PARK HIGH: WHERE STUDENTS COME TO LEARN LIFE LESSONS.

'Hm. This place looks like shit compared to the brochure. Hopefully I won't have to deal with the crap that Denver High put me through. I don't want to get in trouble again.'

She walked into the building where she saw many other students talk, get their books and try to hurry to class. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. When she unfolded it she saw that her homeroom class was room 2-AB. Once she folded the paper again she put it in her jacket pocket and hurried to room 2-AB.

She saw that the class was relatively smaller than her homeroom at Denver. She saw that there were at least twenty seats. A bit smaller than Denver's homeroom, she noticed. She saw a few students in the class talking about things she wasn't very interested in. She noted a boy with a green and orange hat that had red curly hair that seemed to be so wild that he had to hide it underneath his hat. Next to him was a boy who wore a blue and red poof ball cap who was talking to him about some sort of video game that he got.

"I swear dude, you got to play it with me sometime. It's freaking awesome! I can use Deadpool to kick the Hulk's ass!"

She looked around the class. There didn't seem to be any students than those two boys talking, a black boy talking to a blonde haired girl, two boys, one who seems to have a habit of flipping off people, and a blonde boy who had a puffy parka. She felt a bit out of place.

She was overweight, but not too fat, had deep black hair, wore snow boots to accommodate the heavy snow, had stretchy jeans on, and wore a gray oversized jacket. She had to admit she probably looked normal for the weather but she couldn't help but feel out.

The teacher walked in at that moment. When he saw her, he looked very surprised at the new face. He must have not remembered that there was a new student. He seemed to remember though as he picked up a paper from his desk and let out an 'oh'.

"You must be the new student then?"

She nodded.

"In that case, I'm Mr. Garrison, sweetheart. I'll be your homeroom teacher. I'll give you a formal introduction to the other students when the bell rings and everybody's here. Take a seat over there, next to Kenny."

He pointed to the boy in the orange parka. She obeyed and took her seat. She fiddled her fingers as the boy examined her. She saw that he stared at her chest. She gave him an odd look. He looked away, seeming to pretend that he didn't do anything. She huffed.

'Great. I'm sitting next to a pervert who wants to get a good look of my boobs. Eh, at least it's not like he wants to spit on me or anything like the bastards at Denver.'

A few minutes passed by when the bell rang. All of the students rushed into the room. They took their seats, barely noticing the new girl. Mr. Garrison got his paper work together then cleared his voice.

"Good morning, class. I have a surprise for you all. Sweetheart, can you come up to the front of the class please? "

She moved to the front. She faced the class. They all examined her as if she was an oddity.

"Okay, students, this is our new student, Pandora Aguda. Pandora, please tell us about yourself."

She fidgeted a bit.

"Well, where do I start?"

An overweight boy raised his hand.

"What is it Eric?" Mr. Garrison looked annoyed with the boy.

"I have a question. About our new student, I mean."

Pandora raised an eyebrow. Mr. Garrison sighed.

"What is it, Eric?"

"Yeah, so my question is what the hell's up with your name?"

'Great, now I know who the wise ass in this shithole is.' Pandora frowned.

"Well, I'm of Black and Latino descent. My mother is Mexican-American and my father is an immigrant from South Africa. They wanted me to have an exotic name. They decided to name me after one of their favorite characters in Greek Mythology, Pandora."

"Well that's nice, Pandora." Mr. Garrison said the sentence in a rather bored tone. "It looks like we have a student that knows quite the bit of culture."

"Yeah, we scored the jackpot. It's not every day we get both an illegal immigrant and a witch doctor."

"Eric! Another crack like that and you're in detention for two weeks!"

Pandora let out a frustrated sigh. She went back to her seat. While Mr. Garrison gave a lecture on something that no one seemed to listen to, Kenny tapped Pandora on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about fat ass. He always does stupid shit."

Pandora didn't feel any better at Kenny's words. However, she did feel at least a little supported by the fact someone talking to her that isn't bigoted or mean-spirited.

"Damn it, fat ass! Leave me alone!"

"It's not my fault you're a freaking pussy, Jew!"

Pandora sighed. This is going to take some getting used to.

_Sorry if this chapter was a bit short. But since Pandora isn't the main character, I don't really think there's really any reason to give her much of a description. Also, if anyone reviews this, please give me a critque if you can! I always want to know how I can improve my stories._


	2. Humiliation

_Aaand here's the next chapter! This one's a bit dark. Also another one where Pandora's the central character. But only in this chapter. I promise that the next chapters will be about Cartman and Kyle. Anyway, on with the show!_

**The Pains of a Woman**

**Humiliation**

It had been a few weeks now and Pandora was not enjoying her time at South Park High. Ever since her first day, she'd be picked on by Eric Cartman. Whenever, she'd try to do her work Cartman would make a smart ass remark on why bothering going to school when she's probably going to become a hooker or a Home Depot employee. She tried to behave, not wanting to get in trouble like what happened in Denver. She was starting to lose her patience though.

She was reading her favorite book that her grandmother gave her, "The Book of Spells and Curses". Of course she didn't really believe anyone could possibly put a curse on someone but she liked the idea of it. Pandora's eyes passed over a curse that turn people into pigs. She smiled to herself. If only someone could really place curses on people. She'd happily turn Cartman into a pig and sell him to butchers. She knew the idea was a bit mean but considering how the fat ass acted towards her she thought she could return the favor.

She had to admit that she was happy that there were some people on her side. A few kids had offered to hang out with her and help her due to Cartman picking on her. They told her that Cartman was the biggest asshole in the town and liked to pick on people. They also said how it wasn't fair how Cartman was treating her just because she was new. That had made her feel very happy. She admitted she didn't like them taking pity on her but it made her feel that at least someone cared about her feelings.

Two girls came up to her, one blonde the other with jet black hair. She recognized them immediately.

"Hi Bebe, hi Wendy."

"Hi Pandora."

It amused her how they greeted her in unison.

"What's going on girls?"

"Cartman's pissed because he got into a fight with Kyle again," Bebe said with an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah, we just wanted to warn you cause he gets even more annoying when he's pissed," Wendy sighed as well. "We hope you can deal with him."

Pandora smiled.

"It's okay. I've been fine so far. I guess I just have to tolerate a little extra more today."

"Yeah, but that's why we'd been worrying. Cartman's the kind of guy that tries hard to get a reaction out of someone. Since you haven't given him any reactions yet, he'll try to do something so horrible just to get the reactions he wants."

Pandora was touched at Wendy for caring. However, she did feel a bit uneasy at what Cartman could do to her.

"It's fine. I'll try to ignore Cartman as much as I can."

Both girls didn't seem pleased though they made no attempt of arguing. Bebe hugged her and Wendy patted her on the shoulder. Before the girls left, Wendy said one last thing.

"I know you don't want to give in to Cartman. Just… be careful okay?"

Pandora waved the girls goodbye. She could help but replay Wendy's words in her mind.

'Just… be careful okay?'

What did she mean by that? Pandora didn't have any time to think when the bell rang. Lunch is over and everyone rushed to their rooms. Pandora put her book in her backpack and went to her class, pushing Wendy's words in the back of her head.

* * *

Just like Wendy and Bebe said, Cartman was acting more annoying than usual. He kept calling out, annoyed other students, and talked backed at the teachers. Pandora didn't feel any different though. Her tolerance may have dropped a significant amount but otherwise she still felt like it was any other day. She was getting things out of her locker when he heard two familiar voices arguing.

"Fuck it, Cartman!"

She saw out of the corner of her eye that Cartman pissed Kyle off about something petty. Again. She swore that the two were like a married couple. She was surprised how they haven't screwed each other senseless due to their constant bickering.

"Well, sorry, Jew. It's not my fault that you're much of a bigger pussy than your butt buddy here."

Cartman pointed to Stan. Stan had pinched his nose in extreme stress. Pandora felt sorry for him. She would do the same if she was brought up in their fights for no reason.

"At least I have a sense of decency fat ass!" Kyle was practically shrieking his words. "Just what are you doing with that girl you've been bugging? What's your excuse huh? "

Uh-oh. Not a good sign. Pandora closed her locker and tried to escape.

"Hey, half-breed, get over here!"

Damn it. Pandora sighed. Not wanting to make the situation worse, she turned around and approached the two boys. She was scared. What sort of sick thing was going to happen to her? Cartman gave a shit eating grin and wrapped his arms around the girl. She stiffened. What the hell is going on?

"You see Kahl. I was just giving our new student here the welcome that many new students go through. It's a tradition that all kids have to go through in some point of their lives. I was just making sure that her welcome was special."

Cartman's voice was syrupy sweet. Something that Pandora knew that something bad was going to happen if he did that fake sweet voice.

"What the hell are you talking about Cartman?"

"Oh don't you know Kahl? Every time a new kid comes to a school they in to get picked on to know the hardships that the school has. It's really simple."

"Cartman, whatever the hell you're doing, leave that girl alone."

Pandora gulped. This is not going to end well.

"Oh? And why is that? She doesn't seem to mind it. In fact I think she enjoys it."

Cartman let go of Pandora. She was relieved. The feeling was short lived because at that moment he grabbed her waist from behind. Pandora fought to held back tears. What the hell is he going to do?

"You know Kahl. I know she enjoys it. If she didn't, she wouldn't let me do this."

At that moment Cartman grabbed Pandora's pants and pulled them down. It seemed that her underwear had caught her pants because when Cartman pantsed her, her entire lower body was exposed.

Pandora and other students that were witnessing the sight were horrified. Pandora had tried to cover her intimate parts with her jacket but to no avail. She started to cry. Kyle and Stan were speechless as Cartman laughed at the sight.

"Well! It seems our new student is quite the slut! Why don't we give her applauses? It takes quite the slut to go commando!"

Girls who witnessed the scene went to Pandora to cover the poor girl. She couldn't seem to stop crying. The girls walked Pandora to the girls' bathroom, trying to get her out of sight from any perverts. Kyle and Stan gave Cartman angry stares. Cartman huffed.

"What's the hell up with your asses?"

"Dude, that was not cool."

"Pfft. So what? It's not like she got raped or anything."

"Dude, you showed her… 'feminine parts' to the whole fucking school!"

"It's not my fault she goes commando. If she wore some underwear once in a while she wouldn't be in this situation."

Kyle seethed with rage.

"Fuck you, Cartman! I swear if she ever tries to beat you up I'm helping her!"

"Whatever fags, I'm outta here."

Kyle burned with rage. He swore he was going to kill that asshole…

* * *

Pandora had cried until her eyes were red and puffy. The girls that helped her were trying to comfort her.

"It's okay, dear." The red-head, she believed her name was Rebecca, patted her back.

"Yeah," another girl, Esther, began. "It'll be okay. Just forget about that ass wipe."

Wendy and Bebe entered the girls' room. They were both furious and sad.

"Pandora…" Wendy choked. It was obvious that someone told them what happened.

"I swear when I see that fat ass I'm going to wring out his fat neck!" Bebe fumed.

"I-It's okay guys, really…"

"No! It's not okay! Cartman fucking showed everyone your…" Bebe punched the wall.

"Bebe's right, what Cartman did counts as sexual harassment. Cartman's going to get punished, severely."

"Yeah…" Pandora started. "But would that change the fact everyone saw my ass?"

Wendy became quiet. Bebe chimed in.

"We'll make sure that no one talks about it." She hugged Pandora. "I swear we'll fucking make sure of it."

Wendy smiled. "If you want we can call your mom to pick you up." She offered.

Pandora started tearing up.

"Thanks guys."

The girls smiled.

"Now you stay here while we sort things out. We promise you that Cartman isn't going to pick on you anytime soon after we're through with him."

Pandora waved the girls goodbye. She felt a tinge happy that at least someone is helping her. She had to admit she felt pathetic though. She wished she didn't have to have people protect her from the asshole that is Eric Cartman. She grabbed her backpack and rummaged through it. She thought that she might as well do homework while she's waiting for her mom.

Pandora stopped rummaging when she saw that she had her special book. Out of an odd impulse she pulled it out of her backpack and examined it. She remembered about the curse that turned people into pigs. She shook her head. There's no way she's actually going to consider something so silly. She couldn't help but think.

'I know the girls are going to take care of everything.' She thought. 'But how will that stop that fat ass from being an asshole?'

She knew enough about Cartman from the guys that made her know that Cartman is a sociopath. She knew about how he had a kid's parents killed, grounded up into chili, and fed the chili to the kid. From that information, Pandora knew that Cartman was bad news. And what he did today was just a bit of that sociopathy. Who knows what he'll do to her next?

Pandora flipped open her book at lighting fast speed. If that asshole thinks he's going to hurt her much longer he's got another thing coming. She stopped at the page with the pig curse. She smiled.

She's going to get her revenge.

_Whew! Well that's that. Sorry if Pandora seems like a Mary Sue here. However, if someone's being picked on by an ass like Cartman, I would definitely help. Remember folks, critques are love!_


	3. The Change

_This one was a little hard to write. Hopefully I did well._

**The Pains of a Woman**

**The Change**

****'Man this sucks.'

Cartman was in his third week of detention and did not want to spend it today. Ever since he had that Pandora girl moon the entire school, the girls of South Park High had made it so that every second of his life is hell. Those stupid bitches Wendy and Bebe told the principal what he did. The principal had him on in-school suspension for a week and detention after school for three months. The girls also had convinced his mom make him take some stupid 'female sensitivity' classes. If he wanted to act like a pussy, he might as well come out and say he was gay and dress like Butters.

He swore he had no idea why Wendy, Bebe, and the other girls wanted to protect some stupid girl that just came to school. If she had a problem, she surely would have faced him on her own, right? Unless she was a scaredy ass bitch who let others fight her battles. Then she was as bad as any of the other fags in this school.

Cartman caught the sight of Kyle and Stan talking. He gave his usual shit eating grin. He might as well have some fun before lunch.

"Sup, fags?"

Kyle growled. This is not what he wanted right now.

"What do you want Cartman?"

"What's the matter Kahl? Is your boyfriend not giving you attention?"

Stan pinched his nose. He didn't want to hear another of their petty fights.

"Listen asshole, I know you want to start shit just because Wendy and Bebe told the principal on your ass for what you did to that girl. If you want to start shit, do it with someone other than me."

"Oh? And what makes you think that I'm starting shit?" Kyle growled. Kenny walked in and tapped Stan on the shoulder.

"C'mon dude," he whispered. "Let's leave them alone. Let them bitch and whine at each other all they want."

Stan sighed in defeat. Might as well leave before things get ugly. Stan and Kenny sneaked away as the two continued to argue.

"Damn it Cartman! Why won't you leave me alone for once?"

Cartman gave that shit eating grin again. "What's the matter, Jew? Can't handle little old me?"

"Little my ass! You're as fat as a cow! Actually I should rephrase that. A cow's as fat as you!"

"At least I have some fat on me. You're so skinny you'd snap in half if you bend over. That reminds me. Is your boyfriend finally screwing you from the front now?"

Kyle flushed in anger and embarrassment.

"Damn it Cartman! Leave Stan out of this!"

"What? You protecting your man?"

"Cartman, I swear to fucking God…" He growled.

"What? That you'll tattle on me with the principal and my mom? Well, too late Jew. Those bitches Wendy and Bebe already did."

"Of course they did! You were fucking with that girl! You showed her parts to nearly all the school! It's a surprise that she hasn't done anything to you yet!"

Cartman shrugged.

"Whatever, I gotta go."

"Where do you think you're going, jackass?"

"Does it matter to you? Are you gay for me or something? You want to follow my hot bod where ever it goes?"

Cartman gave another smartass grin as he leaves an infuriated Kyle to himself.

* * *

Cartman notices that there was no sign of either Kyle or that Pandora girl. He supposed it was a good sign. He already had his fun with Kyle and that girl would probably make another excuse to have him spend his detention longer.

He got his lunch and sat down on the nearest table that didn't have any girls on it. Last thing he needed is to get yelled at by some stupid bitch. However, he'd supposed he'd regret his decision sitting down where Kenny was sitting at. Especially when he asked him the stupidest question he ever heard.

"Oh? You finally stopped fighting with your wife?"

"Fuck you, Kenny."

Kenny looked unaffected by the remark.

"Seriously dude. It's like you and Kyle are married. I can't believe how many times you argue. You guys fight even more than my parents."

Cartman huffed at the idea. He and Kyle married? Really? That's a laugh. Cartman took a bite of his pizza.

"I really am serious. Have you guys not noticed how much you've been fighting lately? One minute passed and you guys start fighting out of nowhere, "Kenny continued.

Craig chimed in. "Yeah. You guys have been fighting more than ever since when we were nine. What's going on?"

Cartman huffed. He had to admit they were right. He and Kyle have been fighting a lot lately. Even at the most random of things. He remembered that he and Kyle argued whether the North Pole or South Pole was colder. He shrugged at the thought.

"So? What if me and that ginger pussy have been fighting more than normal lately? Why should it matter?"

"It matters because if you guys keep fighting we swear you two are going to kill each other someday."

"Whatever." Cartman got up to throw the remains of his lunch in the trash. "It's not like anyone's going to actually try an-"

Cartman froze. He felt his entire body stiffen. What the hell? He tried to move his leg but nothing happened. Okay, now things are getting fucking freaky.

"Cartman?" Kenny frowned. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything!" He tried to move any part of his body but he couldn't. He heard a small giggle from behind.

"How do you like my spell, asshole? It's a special recipe. I put the spell in your food. You can't move for five minutes. That'll take enough time for me to do what I want with you."

He heard that voice before. There's no possible way…

Cartman's assumptions were right as he saw Pandora in front of him. He saw that she was carrying a book. What the hell is going on? Other students gathered around to see.

"So how have you been? I've been really well. You know, after you _humiliated_ me in front of _everyone_."

She tried to do the same fake syrupy sweet voice he did when he pantsed her. She opened her book. It was at that moment that Cartman saw the book's title. She began to walk around him, feigning innocence.

"You know. I really have to thank you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have tried to practice the spells and curses of this book."

Some kids started to whisper. Pandora continued.

"To be honest, I thought spells and curses were myths. Now I see that they're actually very real."

She stopped in front of him. She gave him a wicked smile. Cartman tried to remain calm. He never had someone do this to him. It freaked him out.

"Now, what curse should I use on you?" She turned a page.

"Oh, this looks like a nice one. I can make you suffer a pox." She turned another page.

"This one makes your body bleed on the outside. This one turns you into a worm. And, oh what's this?" She stopped at a particular page.

"Ooh. Now this one turns you into a pig. How fitting. I think that one would fit you very well."

She looked at Cartman. Her smiled looked even wickeder.

"Any last words before you're bacon asshole?"

"Yeah. You're a freaking psychopathic bitch."

"I suppose that's fair enough."

She moved away from Cartman. She smiled to the crowd of students.

"I suggest you guys take your distance if you don't want to turn into pigs."

The crowd moved as far away as they could from the girl. She smiled as she muttered something underneath her breath. Her hair started to float. She was covered in a white aura. She gave another sinister smile to Cartman.

Cartman was freaking out. He was going to be turned into a pig and there's nothing he can do to stop it. He closed his eyes. He tried to prepare for his fate.

"I hope you like being turned into sausage, fuck wad!" Pandora screeched.

"CARTMAN!" an angry voice echoed the cafeteria. The crowd turned their heads to see an angry, red-faced Kyle with Stan trying to hold him back.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten that wise ass remark you said to me fat ass!"

Stan lost his grip on Kyle. The red-haired boy ran to Cartman. He grabbed Cartman from the collar of his shirt.

"Wait Kyle! No!" Kenny yelled.

Pandora stopped reading the book, noticing Kyle grabbing Cartman.

"Wait kid! Get out of the way or-"

It was too late as a beam of light went at the two boys. A blinding light filled the room. Everyone ducked for cover. When the light died down, everyone saw to see Cartman, Kyle and Pandora passed out on the floor.

"Holy shit, dude." Stan said without thinking.

Kenny and Stan ran to check on Kyle. The girls did the same for Pandora. Craig and a few other boys circled around Cartman.

Pandora was the first to wake up. She grabbed her head. She had a major headache. She looked to see Kyle and Cartman lay on the floor. She realized what she had done. She wobbled a bit to get up a rushed to see what happened to the boys.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…" Pandora was scared. She hoped she hasn't killed Kyle. The last thing she wanted was to kill an innocent kid. Kenny and Stan saw that she was panicking.

"It's alright. He's okay. He's still breathing."

She sighed in relieve. That's good to know.

"Are you sure Kyle's really alright? Cartman's breathing too. And he's not a pig or anything."

Oh shit. To their horror, Craig was right. Cartman was alright. He wasn't affected at all. That could only mean…

"FUCK!" Pandora screamed. Cartman groaned. He got up with his hand on his head.

"Do you have to be so loud?"

"Shut it, fat ass! Kyle got cursed!" Stan yelled at Cartman.

Cartman froze. Kyle got hit with the curse? Fuck.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" Pandora started panicking.

Kenny tried to calm her down.

"Listen, panicking isn't going to help. Now do you know what curse or whatever you put on Kyle?"

"No! That's the problem! I didn't finish the incantation of the curse! I have no idea what I did to him!"

"Hold the phone, he's waking up. Looks like we're going to find out in a moment."

Kyle woke up with a major headache. What just happened? He saw that he was surrounded by a crowd of people.

"Um, is there something wrong?"

The Stan and Kenny looked at each other. How were they going to explain this? And what was with Kyle's voice?

"Of course there's something wrong, Jew. You got cursed with something and no one knows what."

Damn it Cartman…

"WHAT?"

Kyle started panicking. He checked his body, trying to find anything wrong with it.

"SHIT!" He stared at Cartman. His face turned red.

"This is your fault, jackass!" He lunged at Cartman. Cartman tried to push the red-head away from him.

"Fuck you, Kahl! It's not my fault you got hit with a curse!"

He grabbed Kyle in the chest. Both froze. Why did Kyle's chest suddenly feel so soft?

Kyle got off of Cartman. He looked at his chest in shock. There's no possible way…

"Kyle? Are you okay?" Stan asked.

Kyle said nothing. He felt his chest. Holy fucking shit.

"Kyle?"

Kyle started unbuttoning his jacket. When he opened his jacket, everyone was shocked at the sight of his chest.

Or more precisely, the sight of _her_ chest.

_Eh. I don't really like this chapter very much. I might try to rewrite it. Also, remember to give critques!_


	4. Explanation

_Wow. I never expected this story to be popular. Thanks everyone! I appreciate all your reviews/story alerts/favorites. I'm really happy. :)_

**The Pains of a Woman**

**Explanation**

No one could prepare for the shrill shriek of terror that came out of Kyle. The entire cafeteria tried to cover their ears from the horrible sound. Who knew that Kyle would have powerful lungs as a girl? Kyle was panicking at the sight of two small lumps that protruded her shirt. This can't be happening. This is just a bad dream. It just had to be. There was no way that Kyle Broflovski was now a girl. Kyle pulled her jeans and underwear to see that there was no male genitalia as well. She panicked even more. There was no doubt. Kyle was turned into a girl.

"FUCK!"

Kyle looked around and saw Cartman staring at the red-head, most likely surprised that she was now a girl. Kyle couldn't help but feel a wave of rage.

"CARTMAN, YOU ASSHOLE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

She lunged at Cartman. She grabbed him by the shirt. Cartman felt the same wave of rage as he was grabbed.

"Why the fuck is this my fault? You're the one who decided to butt in, Jew!"

Stan and Kenny pried Kyle off before she had a chance to punch Cartman. Kyle turned to the two boys, giving them a stern look. Stan tried to look away from his best friend while Kenny stared at Kyle's chest. Stan spoke, all the while trying to not stare at his now girl best friend.

"Listen, Kyle. I know you're angry but blaming fat ass won't solve anything."

Stan ignored an angry 'Hey!' from Cartman.

"So you're a girl now. It's not like anything can change you back."

"Actually…"

The two looked at Pandora, who looked very guilty and ashamed. Kyle felt a tinge of hope. Pandora fidgeted a little.

"Listen. Don't blame the jackass-"

"HEY!"

"I was the one that turned you into a girl. It's my fault. And well, I want to try to see if I can find a way to turn you back."

Kyle was incredibly hopeful. She got up and rushed to Pandora, embracing her in a hug. Kyle spouted many 'thank you's to the girl. She let go, still holding Pandora's shoulders. Pandora fidgeted even more.

"Listen I know you're happy but you have to understand that it'll take some time. Not all curses are reversible."

"Who cares? I still have a chance!"

Kyle turned to Stan and hugged him. He stiffened, not liking the feel of his now girl best friend hugging him. Especially since she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Isn't this great Stan? I still have a chance!"

"Y-Yeah. Um, Kyle? Could you stop, um, hugging me?"

She let go and turned to hug Kenny.

"I still have a chance! I still have a chance!"

"Yeah you do!"

Kenny gave a smug grin as he embraced the cheerful Kyle, grabbing her waist. What a pervert. Kyle didn't seem to notice as she had Kenny bounce in joy with her. Stan realized something important that he and Kyle forgotten. He scooted to the red-head and blonde, tapping Kyle on the shoulder.

"Um, Kyle?"

The two stopped bouncing with Kyle looking at Stan.

"Yeah?"

"Well, Kyle, I don't want to burst your bubble but until Pandora figures out how to turn you back into a guy you're gonna be a girl for a while and, well…" Stan started to fidget.

"And?"

"We need to tell your parents about this… incident."

Kyle abruptly let go of Kenny, causing to him fall flat on the floor. Her eyes were wide open and her hands were grasping her hair as if she was going to pull it out.

"Shit! I forgot!"

Kyle yelled so loudly Stan thought his ears were going to bleed. Kyle was shaking in panic. How was she going to explain this?

"Fuck! My mom is going to fucking freak!"

Stan gripped Kyle shoulders, still unsure about looking at the red-head. He had his head slightly looking away from his best friend.

"Just… relax okay? I help you with this. Now, we just need to tell Mr. Garrison what happened so he can tell the other teachers and the principal. You'll talk to your parents when school is over. I'll be there, so you're not alone. Is that alright?"

Kyle smiled. Stan always knew what to say. She hugged him again. Stan nearly threw up at the embrace.

"Thanks Stan. You're awesome. I'll go and tell Mr. Garrison. I'll see you over there."

Kyle let go of her best friend, much to Stan's relief, and rushed out of the cafeteria. Stan sighed. This is going to take a while to get used to Kyle's newfound girliness. Stan followed Kyle out, leaving a crowd of confused and shocked students in the cafeteria.

The rest of the school day was better than expected. Sure the teachers were shocked with Kyle's situation, but they made sure that they would help Kyle whenever she needs it. Some teachers gave her pamphlets on the female body. Kyle didn't feel like she needed it but accepted them anyway. Cartman made some cracks that now Kyle was a girl she was going to start PMSing more often but she ignored it. She had bigger fish to fry.

Kyle and Stan were outside of Kyle's house. They were both unsure what the outcome of facing Kyle's mother's wrath would be. Kyle took a deep breath. Stan patted her shoulder.

"You ready for this?"

"As much as I can be."

Kyle knocked on the door. Almost immediately, Gerald was at the front door looking at the two teenagers. He gave a worried look to his now daughter.

"Hello, kids."

His voice was somewhat laced with sadness and worry.

"Kyle, you're mother would like to talk to you."

Kyle nodded as she went inside the house with Stan following behind her. She saw Sheila standing in front of the couch, waiting for Kyle to sit. She and Stan sat down on the couch, both worried about what was going to happen. Sheila started.

"Kyle, I got a phone call from school. They said an incident happened. Would you like to explain what happened?"

Sheila sounded more disappointed than angry; something Kyle supposed was for the best. Kyle tried to think of a way to explain.

"Well, you see, there was this girl that Cartman started bullying."

She felt a lump in her throat as she explained.

"And, well, she got really pissed at him, I guess. So she found some book or something that had a list of spells or curses or whatever and decided to teach Cartman a lesson."

"And how were you involved?"

Kyle winced at her mother's words.

"Well, Cartman made me mad and when I found him I didn't realize what was going on and I sort of got in the way…"

Sheila took a deep breath. She looked at Kyle.

"How were anyone sure that the curse was effective?"

Kyle unbuttoned her jacket and showed her small breasts that protruded her shirt. Both Gerald and Sheila were silent at the sight.

"Is there any way to turn you back?"

"Actually, the girl that turned me into a girl is looking for a way to reverse it. She felt really bad so she's trying to find out as much about the curse as she can so she can undo it."

Sheila seemed to be satisfied with the answer.

"Okay. That will be all Kyle."

She and Stan got up from the couch. They left the living room and rushed to the Kyle's room.

"Shit dude. Your mom took it a lot better than we thought."

"I know right? Usually she'll try to kill anybody if they did something like that."

"Well at least your parents are accepting that you'll be like this for a while. How are you going to handle being a girl?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll just be a girl until Pandora finds a way to change me back."

"But being a girl is a lot different from being a boy. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I'm fine. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

_Oh Kyle. You have no idea what's in store for you._


	5. Feelings

_Sorry for not updating regularly. I've been having major writer's block._

**The Pains of a Woman**

**Feelings**

Kyle hated to admit it but she was wrong. So very wrong. Everything got worse and worse. The last couple of days had been hell for her and nearly everyone around her. It seemed that her new change of hormones have had a negative effect on her. Kyle had become extremely emotionally unstable, from going to very happy to clinically depressed to raving angry nearly every day, causing many around her to be afraid of setting her off. Cartman wasn't kidding when he made that comment about her PMSing.

Despite Kyle's newfound neurosis, many friends and family helped her with the situation. Sheila and Gerald have given her many books and feminine items. Although she was grateful, Kyle hated how she had to be on birth control. According to her mother, her hormones were out of control at the moment so Sheila thought it would be best for Kyle to be on the pill. Kyle found the pills rather annoying, having to take them every day. Kyle supposed it was just as important as her insulin.

Stan helped greatly as well. He had made it clear that he and Kyle were still friends and that Kyle being a girl wouldn't change that. Stan still had trouble getting over the fact that Kyle was now a bit touchy-feely, cringing whenever she tried to hug or hold him. Other boys did their best to include Kyle. They were a little off put by her girliness though. Like whenever she played basketball with the others, she'd give the winning team victory hugs. Some felt uncomfortable, others, namely Kenny and Craig, enjoyed the female attention.

Kyle was the most surprised when the girls offered to help her with her feminine side. They invited her to sleepovers where they discussed about how to make Kyle a girl without removing the fact that she was still Kyle Broflovski, the Jewish boy with fiery red hair and attitude. Some sleepovers involved trying out clothes that suited Kyle's personality, others showing her how to practice feminine etiquette. Kyle felt a little sad that the girls' efforts were going to go to waste due to Pandora trying to find a reverse spell to change her back into a boy. She liked being included though.

Kyle had to say that the transformation from being a boy to a girl was an incredible one. She still looked the same, now with a smaller build. She had given a good look at herself in the bathroom one night. She saw that nothing about her body except for obvious factors had changed. She still resembled her father only with a more feminine look. She still had her skinny build albeit a slight more curvy now.

She noted of the changes of her body. She had rather small breasts, making look like she was malnourished or anorexic. She didn't like that fact. Kyle felt no need to get implants though. If they were small, let them be that way. Besides she wasn't going to be a girl much longer. What fascinated Kyle the most was her newfound vagina. It felt rather different not having something dangle between her legs. She used a mirror to get a good look at it. It amazed her how it looked. It was pink and looked like a second mouth to her. It was something that Kyle wondered if she was going to miss when she gets turned back to a boy.

Kyle played with her barrette, something that the girls have given her. She wondered what other things will change now that's she's a girl. She wondered if she will be a lesbian or go after guys. What she didn't think about before seemed important to her now. She thought about her past when she was still a boy. She remembered being interested in girls. She supposed she would be a lesbian until she thought how lately she's been taking a recent noticing of guys.

Maybe she's bisexual?

She sighed. 'Why hasn't Stan called me?' Kyle thought.

'Sure I yelled at him for taking the last pudding cup but were still friends.'

Kyle collapsed on her bed. She wondered how long she was going to be a girl. Sure she was amused on the changes of her body but she wanted to be a boy again. No more stupid pills and weird feelings for boys.

She got up as her mother opened the door.

"Kyle, honey. A friend of yours is here. He said that he wanted to talk to you."

"Kay, let him in."

Kyle smiled a bit. Stan was always the best. Her smile dropped as she saw Cartman enter her room. What the fuck?

"Okay, I'll let you to talk. Call me if you need anything kids."

When Sheila was out of earshot, Kyle spat at Cartman.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here asshole?" She seethed. She was still pissed on how Cartman was the cause of her becoming a girl.

"Shut up, Jew. I'm not here to fight."

"Then what are you doing here?"

Cartman massaged his temples. Man was the Jew annoying as hell with her screeching tone.

"Listen, I know you're still pissed at me. It's just that I wanted to tell you that there's going to be a party at Craig's house and I wanted to see if you'll go with me to it."

What?

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen, because of those damn pussy whipping classes and my mom bugging me to apologize to you I was thinking that… well, we'd go to a party together."

"You mean like… on a date?"

Cartman flushed.

"Yeah, w-when you put it that way."

This was unbelievable. Eric Cartman, certified asshole and Jew hater asking Kyle on a date? Has Hell frozen over?

"Don't think that I like you or anything Jew. It's just a way to apologize on what happened. So don't think I'm getting soft or anything."

Kyle rolled her eyes. What an idiot.

"Sure I'll go to the party with you. Don't you dare do any funny stuff while we're there asshole."

Cartman shrugged.

"Whatever Jew. I'm just doing what those bitches at that stupid class want me to do."

Cartman left leaving Kyle to herself. Ike went inside Kyle's room looking at her as if she was crazy.

"What?"

"Kyle, are you insane? Don't you realize what you just did?"

Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"You just let _Eric Cartman_ take you on a date. That's crazy on anyone's account!"

"It's not going to be a real date, Ike. It's just going to be us going to a party together. Nothing romantic or anything. Besides it's just Cartman's lame way of apologizing to me. I just want to see how badly he'll mess it up."

"Whatever, just don't say I didn't warn you."

Ike left the room. Kyle huffed. Cartman taking her on a date? Yeah right. She just can't wait to see how badly he'll mess up. He'll probably try to kiss her ass, failing miserably when she tried to make him do the most ridiculous requests. She can't wait to see how pissed he'll get.

At that moment Kyle felt something. She wasn't sure what it was. It was probably pity or something because she thought of the most impossible thing she could ever think of. What if Cartman really tried to be nice to her on the date? No. That's something that can't possibly happen. This is Cartman, the biggest asshole in South Park. Why would he try to do anything that won't benefit him?

Kyle shook her head. She must be tired. She's not thinking straight.

She layed on her bed. She closed her eyes. As she started to doze off she thought about Cartman actually trying to do something remotely loving on their date.

Yeah right. Like that'll ever happen.

_Eh. I don't like this chapter very much. I may try to re-write it. Also, remember to give critques!_


End file.
